finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Chaos: The Earl Unveiled
Chaos: The Earl Unveiled is the twenty-fourth episode of Final Fantasy: Unlimited. Story Questions Kaze aims his Magun at Makenshi whose dragons circle overhead. The Comodeen evacuates to Jane with what little flight water they could recover. Lisa recalls the last time Kaze and Makenshi fought; at the birth of the Black Tower. As Ai, Yu, Lisa, Chobi and Lou evacuate, the frozen flight water crumbles and erupts in geysers, one of which catches Yu, but he is saved by Chobi. Kaze and Makenshi are locked in a stalemate, until Makenshi says he will put Kaze back to sleep and the Magun stops working. Makenshi's two dragons combine and attack Kaze. The explosion liquefies the rest of the flight water, and sends it toward Jane in a tidal wave, which delivers Jane back into the ocean. As the crew assesses the situation, they notice Yu, Kaze and Moogle are missing. Answers A strangely familiar mist envelopes the bridge. Makenshi appears, bearing a sleeping Kaze, and says the crew's emotions are causing Chaos to grow. Pist reforms within his sanctuary, but Earl Tyrant contacts him angrily. The flight water is precious to the Count, and he is scolded for acting on his own. Aboard Jane, Kaze is alive. From the start the emotions of everyone were being used to feed Chaos and make it grow. Chaos is Earl Tyrant's true form, and Makenshi explains why the Tyrant sent the Death Lords after them. Lisa asks why Makenshi is helping them now, but Makenshi simply responds they could never kill Chaos. Makenshi leaves, telling them their only hope is to run. Crux carries Yu towards Gaudium. After being delivered into Earl Tyrant's throne room, Yu spots his parents, but no change has come to them. Pawn or Messiah Aboard Jane, Ai pesters Cid to hurry in finding Yu, and Kaze is put to rest in one of the bunks. As Lou and Lisa watch over the sleeping Kaze, Lou mentions the voice she heard from the Soil combining Giga-phoenix. She guesses Soil is formed from the crystallized life of those that lived in worlds destroyed by Chaos. While Kaze sleeps, he recalls the destruction of his world, and the pleas of Aura to "use her Soil". He awakens, and asks after Makenshi. Pist begins to restart the Ocean Puzzle when he senses someone in the shadows. He fires, but his shots are deflected by a sword. Makenshi emerges and slices both Pist and his gun in half. Pist gloats that Makenshi cannot defeat him as he reforms his body. Makenshi reveals that all the crystals of Omega have been gathered, an that the Death Lords knew of Makenshi's plans. Within the Chaos chamber, Earl Tyrant reveals the Omega crystals to Yu, and explains they can rebuild Omega but they need the machine built by Yu's parents to control it. Movement In Pist's sanctuary Makenshi selects an empty bottle and draws Pist into it, transforming him into mist and using him to destroy the Ocean Puzzle. Omega's crystals disappear from Chaos's chamber and scatter all over Wonderland once more. The crew of Jane pause when they notice something descending from the sky: Gaudium, who opens fire. Makenshi appears and deflects the shots, using another group of his dragons to destroy the satellites. Earl Tyrant descends before Makenshi and Jane's crew. Makenshi readies himself to fight, but the Earl reveals his throne to be part of his body, as he transforms into the true form of Chaos. Chaos draws the strength away from everyone but Kaze. Yu watches from Gaudium as Chaos destroys Jane. Characters *Ai Hayakawa *Chobi *Cid *Crux *Earl Tyrant *Fungo *Herba *Joe Hayakawa *Kuroki Kaze *Knave *Lisa Pacifist *Makenshi *Mary Hayakawa *Miles *Oscha *Yu Hayakawa Category:Episodes in Final Fantasy: Unlimited fr:Chaos – Le comte dévoilé